Praising the Priestess
by Despitethespite
Summary: Two lovers spend a tender night together, full of caressing and bliss. (Minato X Fuuka one-shot)
The room is dimly lit, the candles around the place give enough light to be able to see well enough. A sweet and aromatic scent impregnates the air around us.

"Mmm," she moans.

"Do you like that?" I ask, proud that my efforts seem to bring her pleasure.

"Yes...please keep going."

My fingers squeeze her shoulders carefully, she moans some more at the sensation.

The girl in bed is Fuuka Yamagishi, a 2nd year in Gekkoukan High, and the love of my life. Fuuka is lying down on her stomach, her only clothing is a towel wrapped around her lower half. I'm kneeling over her with my knees to her sides, giving me a complete access to her back.

"Never had a massage before?" I ask.

"No… this is new to me."

"I'll make sure that you enjoy it, then." I respond.

I pour some more oil on my hands and slather them in it, then continue rubbing her back. The small pleasurable noises she makes fill me with a sense of satisfaction, the soft feeling of her bare skin proves arousing, but I keep my mind focused on my task. My fingers press against her back, little by little they descend, making sure that I leave no spot without massaging. I look at her, a blissful smile spreads across her face, eyes closed and resting. My hands eventually reach her waist, they slowly slide along her slim curves. Fuuka giggles with glee, a sound that warms my heart.

"Ticklish… interesting." I say with a slight smirk.

"It's hard for me to not be when you're so touchy." Fuuka answered back.

"I'll keep it in mind for the future,"

I steadily sink my fingers into her skin, making sure to pass the right areas to release her tension, and earning a few more giggles for my effort. My hands go back up, digits slowly pressing against her back, applying and releasing pressure. I repeat this process a few times, massaging her wonderful body loving and carefully, occasionally stopping to apply more oil. Once I'm done with her back, I stop and put myself on all fours, my face gets close to her ear and I whisper her name.

"Fuuka~"

She looks at me with half clossed eyes, still smiling

"How does it feel?"

Fuuka sighs in satisfaction "Wonderful, Minato."

"Good, why don't we try the front now?" I suggest..

She gives me an embarrassed smile and nods. Her hands cover her breasts and she rolls on her back. Fuuka looks away, embarrassed at her nakedness. I smile and grab a towel, laying it over her, she thanks me and wraps it around her chest. Fuuka rests her arms at her sides and closes her eyes, waiting for me to continue. I kneel once more and resume the massage, laying my hands over her shoulders and gently rubbing and squeezing them. My hands slide down to her collarbone and rub it for a while, thumbs making a circular motion and traveling across its length. As I softly massage her I think of how this must be for Fuuka, judging by her face, she must feel like in heaven, her body is relaxed and calm, trusting me fully with herself, confident that she's in good hands. I don't plan on disappointing her. After a while, I stop and remove my hands from her, ready to move on to the next section.

"Now comes my favorite part." I say with a smile.

I slide back a bit and kneel in front of the bed. Fuuka looks at me curiously, wondering what my next step is. I lift her leg and rest it on my shoulder, my hands then grab unto her thigh and begin stroking and squeezing it. Her legs are dainty, soft and shapely, they look and feel amazing. I softly sink my fingers into her supple skin, careful that I don't hurt her.

My mind is focused in massaging her carefully and thoroughly, determined to bring her bliss. I lay her leg down and grab the other one, touching and caressing more and more, giving it the same delicate treatment. After a few minutes, I finish my task. I lay her leg down and look towards her. She's still smiling, eyes closed, face showing nothing but delight.

"How was it?" I ask with curiosity. Fuuka doesn't answer, the only thing she does is breathe slow and peacefully.

"Fuuka?"I say, wondering if she was alright. No response.

It suddenly dawns on me that she's sleeping, she must have been so relaxed she couldn't help but pass out.

Cute.

I get up and put out all the candles, I grab the lotion and stow everything away in the closet. Grabbing a blanket, I walk over to Fuuka and cover her, don't want her to catch a cold. I look at her beautiful smiling face once more, feeling proud of my job. My heart gets the better of me, I can't help but lean in and land a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love." I whisper. Making sure I don't leave anything behind, I leave her room and close it with the spare key she gave me. I walk back to my room, fondly recalling the feeling of her skin on mine.

The End


End file.
